


Boyfriend Shirt

by ukemako_chan



Series: Soutori Week 2k15 [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 00:05:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3829849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukemako_chan/pseuds/ukemako_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aiichirou was shy. He was reserved, a little bit on the introverted side to be honest. Of course there was nothing wrong with that, not to Sousuke at least. And one of the many things he loved about the younger boy, was that Nitori was bold when it came to expressing his feelings, his desires.</p><p>For the Soutori Week!<br/>Day 1: Boyfriend shirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boyfriend Shirt

Aiichirou was shy. He was reserved, a little bit on the introverted side to be honest. Of course there was nothing wrong with that, not to Sousuke at least. And one of the many things he loved about the younger boy, was that Nitori was bold when it came to expressing his feelings, his desires.

Sousuke woke up from his nap to having the sentiment that something, something soft and ticklish, was gently rubbing against his clothed penis. And, as if his wish came true, there was his boyfriend, Aiichirou, straddling his thighs while massaging his groins. Sousuke couldn't help but smirk after noticing that Aiichirou's erection was peaking out from his white buttoned-up shirt.

And that was one of the other things Sousuke absolutely loved that the younger man would do; when Aiichirou wore his shirts. It roused this insatiable lust in him and made him lose focus on reality all too soon.

His hand came down to touch Aiichirou's thighs, bringing him closer so the younger man could rub their groins together, pace slow, almost lazy.

Sousuke felt elated at the scene, and his eyes could not leave the way Aiichirou's eyes closed to concentrate on the building pleasure. His boyfriend was completely focused on the feeling of their arousals grinding together, bringing one of his hand up to muffle his voice a little, the other one finding ground on Sousuke's stomach. Sousuke felt his heart swarm up with joy at the sight.

"I was just dreaming about this." Sousuke said, voice hoarse from sleep. The comment made Aiichirou turn a little redder on the cheeks, his eyes curious as they gazed into Sousuke's.

"You were?" Aiichirou's voice was just above a whisper, and Sousuke nodded, grinding up so he could make Aiichirou yelp out in surprise. He felt Aiichirou's cock twitch at his words, so he pursued.

"Yeah." Another upwards thrust. "You were riding me..." Another one. "Just like this..."

Aiichirou's eyes were intense, staring into Sousuke with dark lust, grinding down in a more frantic pace, fingers brushing so hotly on Sousuke's stomach.  
It was almost unbearable, the way Aiichirou was so polite and never out of place when he was surrounded by their friends and family. Now, he was driven by lust, all shyness and modesty pulled aside. It was almost surreal, the way his lover could change when it was time like this, when desire was a priority.

Sousuke grabbed Aiichirou's pert bottom, shifting him ever so slightly for the smaller man to land on his bare chest. Aiichirou looked up, leaning up so he could leave a fluttering peck on Sousuke's lips, small hands gripping tenderly on at his shoulders.

"Did this also happen?" His lover asked playfully, pecking Sousuke's lips as he tried to stop smiling. Sousuke brought his hands to Aiichirou's face, thumbs tracing the younger's cheeks with nothing but affection.

"No..." Sousuke answered, tongue reaching out to lap at Aiichirou's bottom lip, slowly leaping into the most welcomed warmth. His left hand reached down, cupping Aiichirou's bare ass as their kiss gradually won in intensity.

"But this..." Sousuke broke away to stare into loving eyes, a finger leisurely tracing the rim of Aiichirou's hole. He pushed pass the rim, watching as Aiichirou sucked in a breath, blue pupils blown so much it turned almost black. "This happened."

Aiichirou slowly grinded back, and Sousuke's heart was pitifully hurting at how much he told himself he didn't deserve someone like Aiichirou. He didn't dwell on dark thoughts for long, especially not when Aiichirou started moaning and pushing back against his finger.

"I want more. I want your cock." Aiichirou whined, staring up at Sousuke and squeezing around the finger, his small fingers clutching hard on his shoulders. He was so earnest, so true to his desires that Sousuke wanted nothing but to give the world to him.

Another finger pushed into Aiichirou, and this action earned Sousuke the most delicious of moans from his lover.

"Sousuke, please. I need your cock."

"Oh my, fuck! Oh my God!"

They both jumped out of each other's grasps, just now noticing that they were interrupted by Rin.

" _Oh my God, my eyes! My ears!_ " Sousuke heard his best friend yell from somewhere in the living room. He sighed, trying to calm his frantic heartbeat at having been caught by none other than his best friend. "Oh God, you guys knew I was coming over, why the fuck would you do that to me?!"

And Sousuke couldn't be angry at that. His best friend was right, he did say he was going to drop by so the three of them could all eat supper together.  
Aiichirou was red in the face, frenziedly looking around the room for anything to cover his legs with, to change his clothes to. Sousuke watched as his lover took off his white shirt to put on another one of his t-shirt.

"I'm sorry!" Aiichirou yelled out so Rin could hear his apology(to which the other just grunted as a response), and Sousuke sighed, rubbing his face with his hand. "And I'm sorry too, Sousuke."

Sousuke stared down at his lover's reddened face. He almost laughed at the way Aiichirou looked like he was going to pass out of embarrassment. He lovingly patted Aiichirou's head, leaning down so he could kiss Aiichirou's soft hair.

"It's alright, we can continue where we left off tonight." Sousuke said and Aiichirou blushed, smiling a bit at his words. "And you can keep this shirt on when you ride me too."

" _Oh my God, guys! I'm in the next room, I can hear everything!_ "


End file.
